When They Were Young
by Writing in the Dark2006
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are young kids in the present. Kagome is getting bullied by Sesshomaru, when a young boy with white ears comes to her aid. Tragedy strikes the young girl and sends her over the edge. Pleaz RR
1. Chapter 1

**When They Were Young**

**Chapter One**

**Inuyasha Meets Kagome**

_Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while. Sorry! My retarded computer has been giving me hell all summer. If you forgive I have a present for you. This is new to me, so forgive me if it turns out dumb. Well, Anyhoo here it is. _

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru!" A five year old Kagome called.

She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. Her long black pigtails trailed behind her.

Unfortunately, her path was cut off by a tree root, that jutted up from the ground, causing her to trip and fall to the dirt below her. She cried in pain.

"Ow!" Crying out softly at her skinned knees. She ignored the pain and tried to push herself off the ground.

The older boy got to her before she could get up and make her move.

"Did I say you can get up?" He laughed, as he kicked her with his shiny new school shoes.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, as she tried to endure the pain of his dirty shoes, in her side and every place he could reach. The mud stained her brand new pink dress. She buried her face in her knees, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Just when she had given up, she heard a soft voice not to far from her.

"Stop being such a jerk Sesshomaru!" The small voice bravely called out.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha, or I'll beat you too. I need to teach stupid girl a lesson!" Sesshomaru growled, still kicking her in her side.

He crossed his arms stubbornly, puffing out his cheeks in anger and stood in between him and the girl. "No!"

Kagome raised her dirt-smeared cheeks from the ground and looked up at the boy in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a sense of safeness she had never felt before. At least before her mother took Souta away and her father decided he didn't want her anymore.

Kagome rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Inuyasha rose a clenched fist to his older brother and slugged him in the face. Sesshomaru hit the ground, groaning in pain.

"Come on!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them until they both collapsed with exhaustion in front of the school they both went to.

Finally catching her breath, she turned to the silver haired boy next to her. "My name is Kagome. Thanks for saving me!" She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

The boy blushed, but forced a smile.

"Inuyasha." He said, as he stood in his place, "You better get to class, before you are late."

Kagome sighed and stood as well.

"Thanks again." She said, as she turned and ran into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

When They Were Young

**Chapter Two**

**Everything Can Leave In a Heartbeat**

_

* * *

_

_Hey! I'm back. I hope you like the story so far. I like it, but of course I would. I typed the story. I kind hope this turns out right and I'll get a lot of good reviews. Oh, there is some harsh words shared with Kikyo. So if you like her, you really shouldn't read this fic. For only one reason, I am a full and total Kikyo hater. So be warned! This is for all the people like me. All you Kikyo haters!-SP_

* * *

Kagome yawned sleepily, as she nervously watched the teacher come her way. She knew the teacher didn't like her, I mean let's face it; everyone thought she was stupid. Even her step mom and dad. They only took her in because of the money. 

"Kagome." The teacher said, tossing Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked up into the old woman's gray eyes.

"Yes Ma'am?" She asked.

The woman rolled her eyes and pointed at the door, as she walked back to her desk.

"Go to the office!" The teacher ordered, as she sat in her comfy desk.

Kagome nodded and raced out of the classroom, not even looking back.

Kagome sat in the hospital lobby by herself. Her head drooping, as she fought the words the nurse had told her earlier.

-**Flash back**-

Kagome smiled as she flew through the doors to the office. Her grandpa had promised to pick her up early today and take her to the park. She loved her grandpa so much. He had promised to be her caretaker, if something ever happened to her parents.

Her smile quickly faded, when she was greeted by her grandpa's smile.

"Where is grandpa?" She asked in a sweet tone.

The school nurse looked at her with pity, as she kneeled down in front of the impatient kid. Kagome looked surprised, but hide it quite well.

"He's in the hospital dear." She spoke slowly, "He had a heart attack."

-**End Flashback**-

Kagome's small heart sank, as a man dressed in a white doctor suit came her way. She fought the pain and forced a smile on her pale face.

The man shook his head and kneeled in front of her.

"Is he ok?" Kagome asked, "I'm ready to go to the park."

The man shook his head again and clenched her tiny hands.

"I'm afraid not." The man replied lowly, "Your grandpa didn't make."

Kagome felt her world stop. Everything around her and in her spun out of control, as she looked at the doctor wide eyed. Tears welled up in her eyes, as the doctor walked away.

_NO!_

Tears poured from the young girls face, as she clenched her heart.

The End

_

* * *

_

_I want you guys to keep a look out for a sequel. If you liked this one anyway. Sorry so short. Pleaz reviewo-SP_


End file.
